vintagepatternsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Assist needed to create links
I joined Pattern Wikia recently because I have thousands of vintage patterns and would love to contribute and maybe even connect with some buyers frmo time to time - but mostly I want to share the massive number of photos I have available with others - this is a great resource. I tried to watch the video on how to do things but can not hear it on my computer - which usually allows me to turn up the volume to an unpleasantly loud level. I attempted to put in a link on a pattern (that already had an image up) that I have available for sale but was not able to find out how the HTML must be coded to create a clickable link to the location of the pattern. When I discovered that the link I was attempting to put up was not right, I sent a message to ask for assistance and received only a questionaire as to how I liked the reply to my question. I never received a reply with assistance so I had to reply that I was not satisfied - still no reply after several weeks. Can SOMEONE help please? I would LOVE to contribute but I need someone to help walk me through this - I'm having trouble reading the text on some pages (old eyes - must need new glasses). Anyone willing to help me out? Again - I have THOUSANDS of patterns. Boxes stacked up higher than my head FULL of vintage patterns. Would LOVE to share. Text instructions usually help me better than videos. Thanks in advance! Jenny at It's Not About Need and This is Not About Need User ID: thisisnotaboutneed Hello Jenny, I am not sure who you contacted - it was not one of the admins on this wiki - maybe wikia staff? They would not give you a full tutorial on how to use a wiki, nor is it terribly easy to do so when not knowing what knowledge you might or might not have. Not sure which video you are referring to... Was it a general tutorial? Wikis use a different mark-up language. If you want to add a link, take a look at a page that already has a vendor link up in Source mode (there is a tab button at the top of each edit page), and look at the format. That should help you. Generally the format is (I am spelling it out so you can type it it step-by-step, and it will show up here without looking like a link) - the returns here are to emphasize each step, do not hit return between steps: Asterisk * Opening square bracket [ URL Space Your store name Closing square bracket] Please make sure your link leads directly to a pattern listing, not a store front, summary page, etc., or it will be removed. To enter new patterns, you can use the button at the top of the main (Home) page, and make sure to observe naming conventions by looking at existing pattern entries. It is difficult to walk someone through anything when not sitting right next to them. May I suggest you find someone you know who may be able to sit with you to figure it out? Most of us learned that way. If you have specific questions, please leave a message on my talk page (by clicking on my signature - it should take you to my user pages), or contact Petite Main, as you already have. Best regards, --tarna 17:44, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Tarna - that is what I did and the link to my shop showed simply the number 1. I left a message on your talk pages as well. I don't remember where the message went or where it was sent from because it was the same day I signed up - several weeks ago if I remember right. Thanks anyway. -------------- Dear Jenny, There is no record of you leaving any messages anywhere on this wiki until now (see your Contributions tab on your own user page), so we could not possibly have helped you, nor does it show you editing any pages before to add your vendor link. Did you use a different user name, or were not signed in at the time? A history is kept of every edit on this wiki. I was looking to see what might have gone wrong, but could not, due to the reasons stated above. You also need to sign your entries here an on talk pages, so that it is easier to write a message back. You can do that by clicking on the button with the signature symbol at the top of the edit box. Best regards, --tarna 18:19, June 26, 2012 (UTC)